In recent years, a straddle electric vehicle which incorporates an electric motor as a driving power source has been developed. In a straddle electric motorcycle which is an example of the straddle electric vehicle, a rider straddling a vehicle body puts soles of the rider's feet on a pair of right and left foot steps at the lower portion of the vehicle, and sandwiches the outer surface of the vehicle body with knees to stabilize a driving attitude (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).